Le journal d'un mangemort
by reveuse1
Summary: ~ remise à la ligne du texte ... C bcp plus lisible !!! ~ En 1975 ,à Poudlard , Severus Rogue a 16 ans . Forcé d'écrire son journal , il y raconte sa vie quotidienne , entre haine et amour ...*ma 1ère fic sur Sev ^^*


Le journal d'un mangemort  
  
auteur : dreamy-lolotte .  
  
spoiler : Les 4 premiers tomes et une petite inspiration du 5ème , que j'ai lu en anglais ... *ceux qui l'ont lu comprendront , les autres ...Ne vous en faites pas , aucune révélation !*  
  
  
  
# # # #  
  
Vendredi 27 décembre 1975  
  
Quelle absurdité qu'un journal intime ! Toute mon enfance , mon père m'a répété qu'il ne fallait se fier à personne ni à quoique ce soit ... Et il m'ordonne à présent d'enfreindre cette règle d'or , en me demandant de tenir un journal , sous prétexte que cela peut s'avérer utile , de garder en mémoire des faits qui paraissent futiles ... Mon frère m'a dit que le seigneur des ténèbres lui-même en tenait un . J'avoue mal imaginer le grand et féroce mage noir écrire sur un bout de parchemin : "Aujourd'hui , j'ai mangé de la tarte à la mélasse et tué deux sangs-de-bourbe " . Je relis ce que je viens d'écrire sans en croire mes yeux : je viens de faire de l'humour .  
  
Décidément , je ne crois vraiment pas que tenir un journal soit une très bonne idée .  
  
Lundi 2 janvier 1976  
  
Il semblerait que j'ai perdu cette manche . Je dois continuer à écrire des imbécillités là-dedans , ordre de mon père .  
  
Bien .Loin de moi toute tentative de rébellion : mon père possède des moyens pour me faire céder , et ne se privera pas de les utiliser si je lui désobéis et qu'il s'en rend compte .  
  
Aujourd'hui donc , je suis resté au manoir . Comme tous les autres jours des vacances , cela va sans dire . Notre propriété est en effet entourée d'habitations moldues - lubie de mon père , qui estime que c'est plus sûr : qui imaginerait qu'une famille au sang-pur comme nous le sommes viendrait habiter à moins de cent mètres de moldus ? De plus , je n'aime pas me balader dans le parc . Il est peuplé de créatures étranges que je n'aime fréquenter que mortes , en tant qu'ingrédients de potions .  
  
Bien que sortant rarement pendant les vacances , je ne m'ennuie pas , loin de là . Mis à part perdre du temps à écrire des imbécillités dans un journal , je possèdes des activités très intéressantes : Depuis peu , en effet , mon père m'a aménagé une salle , dans laquelle je peux m'exercer à la préparation de mélanges pour potions . J'ai mis trois ans à le convaincre que j'en avais besoin , et je compte bien en profiter , à présent .  
  
Lorsque je ne profite pas de ma salle personnelle , je fais mes devoirs . Les A.S.P.I.Cs sont l'année prochaine ,et le travail à fournir est énorme , d'autant plus que j'ai pris du retard en métamorphoses -matière que nous avons en commun avec les gryffondors , cette année . J'ai emprunté les notes de cours de Lily Evans , la préfète de Gryffondor . Pour cela , j'ai dû repousser mon orgueil et cacher ma honte à devoir demander quelque chose à une sang de bourbe . Elle était la seule personne à qui je pouvais m'adresser ,puisque les Serpentard mettent un point d'honneur à ramasser les pires notes dans cette matière , considérée comme purement 'gryffondor' ; et qu'elle est la seule gryffondor avec qui je n'entretiens pas des rapports trop haineux . Dommage que son sang soit boueux .  
  
L'horloge de ma chambre va bientôt sonner sept heures : il faut que je me change pour le dîner , la robe que je porte est tachée de bave de limace .  
  
mardi 3 janvier 1976  
  
Je dois rentrer à Poudlard demain , et c'est bien dommage . Je commençais à me distraire : Au manoir , je peux faire des potions dont les professeurs n'ont jamais entendu parler tant elles sont puissantes . D'ailleurs , je me demande qui va remplacer ce vieux fou de Johnson : celui- là n'a tenu que deux mois ! Il est arrivé au début de l'année scolaire , et il est reparti juste avant les vacances , dégoûté : on lui jetait des yeux de crapaud à la figure . On dit que la place de professeur de potions est maudite . Ce sont des imbécillités , bien sûr , mais il est vrai qu'aucun prof n'a tenu plus d'un an .  
  
Il faut encore que je termine mes valises . Le départ demain est très tôt , et je ne veux pas que mon frère parte sans moi - comme l'année précédente .  
  
jeudi 5 janvier 1976  
  
Je viens de croiser Malfoy , en montant dans le dortoir . Il m'a donné furtivement un billet : la date de notre prochain rendez-vous avec le Maître . Bientôt , je vais être fait mangemort . Mes deux années de préparation sont presque écoulées , et j'ai acquis suffisamment de puissance pour devenir un serviteur du Maître . J'éprouve de la satisfaction : j'attendais le moment où on me considérerait vraiment comme un homme , un sorcier à part entière , depuis longtemps . Je n'aurai bientôt plus à subir les cachotteries de Malfoy , qui a un an de plus que moi ; je pourrai participer à toutes les réunions .  
  
C'est bientôt l'heure du dîner . Je vais arriver un peu en avance pour rendre ses notes à Evans . Je ne veux pas le faire devant tout le monde . Ce serait dégradant .  
  
La nuit est claire : la lune est pleine . Lupin doit être en train de bien s'amuser .  
  
Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je sens le besoin d'écrire dans ce cahier . Après tout , ce n'est qu'un devoir , une fois par jour suffirait bien . Mais , en quelque sorte , ça me soulage de parler . Personne ne peut me comprendre , puisque je n'ai aucun ami . Quelques connaissances utiles , tout au plus . Avery , Nott , Rosier , ... Une petite bande à laquelle j'appartiens , pour ne pas faire mauvaise figure . Mais , après tout , j'ai toujours été seul : ma mère est morte très tôt , mon père est froid et distant , et mon frère ... N'en parlons pas . Alors pourquoi est ce que j'éprouve le besoin de me confier ? ... Quoiqu'il en soit , j'ai rendu ses notes à Evans . Sans la regarder . Lorsque je vois ses yeux , j'ai l'impression qu'ils me scrutent et qu'ils voient au plus profond de moi . Ca me met mal à l'aise , et je déteste ça .  
  
Pendant le repas , j'ai pu apercevoir le nouveau prof de potions . C'est une femme , mauvais début . Mais pire que tout , elle est jeune . Je prévois beaucoup de catastrophes pour la fin de l'année .  
  
vendredi 6 janvier 1976  
  
Les cours ont repris normalement . J'ai eu une meilleure note que prévu au devoir d'enchantements . Mais toujours moins bonne que celle de Potter . Je hais ce type . Ainsi que toute sa bande .: Black , Lupin et Petitgrow-le- lâche .  
  
Potter et Black ... Pas l'un pour rattraper l'autre . Tous deux issus de familles de sang-purs , ils se croient brillants parce qu'ils font partie de l'équipe de quidditch et parce qu'ils ont de bonnes notes . Mais , pire que tout ,ils sont d'une arrogance extrême . Ils se croient tout permis -et ils sont tout permis , puisque ce vieux guignol de Dumbledore les couvre pour leurs farces idiotes . Ils s'en prennent souvent aux serpentards , à moi et à Rosier en particulier : on ne se laisse pas faire , et ça les énerve .  
  
J'ai eu le premier cours de potions avec Lovegood . C'est encore pire que ce que j'avais prévu : cette idiote veut nous faire faire des philtres d'amour ! Je me demande comment Dumbledore fait pour choisir ses professeurs . Il met une annonce dans sorcière hebdo ? Encore de l'humour . Je n'en avais jamais fait autant en moins de deux semaines . Peut-être que je suis en train de changer ? Pourtant , ma vie continue , aussi morne qu'avant . C'est sûrement l'idée de devenir mangemort qui me met de bonne humeur ... Et pourtant ,il n'y a pas de quoi rire . Malfoy m'a montré sa marque , et m'a dit qu'elle brûlait très souvent , et que ça faisait terriblement mal . La prochaine réunion est dans deux semaines . Ce sera ma dernière avant que je reçoive ma marque . Malfoy ne m'a pas dit ce que je devrai faire alors , et je suis assez nerveux de rencontrer le maître .  
  
dimanche 8 janvier 1976  
  
J'ai passé la journée du samedi à terminer mon devoir de métamorphoses . La nouvelle prof , MacGonaggall , est très sévère , mieux vaut travailler avec elle .  
  
Aujourd'hui , je ne sais pas quoi faire . On ne peut pas aller à Pré-au- lard pour des raisons de sécurité - Dumbledore a peur qu'il y ait une attaque . Il faut dire que le mage noir monte en puissance : chaque jour , en lisant la gazette , il y a un élève qui crie et qui va pleurer parce qu'il a perdu un proche . Bien entendu , les tensions s'accumulent , et les bagarres , de plus en plus nombreuses , éclatent entre élèves de différentes maisons .  
  
Finalement , je suis allé faire un tour près du lac avec Rosier . Il est plus intelligent que la plupart des crétins de la bande , et nous nous entendons bien . Il n'a pas arrêté de parler de la fille dont il était amoureux , une poufsouffle de 5ème . Pendant ce temps , je regardais les sirènes qui nageaient à la surface du lac . Sur l'autre rive , il y avait Evans , avec un groupe d'amies . A un moment , Potter et sa petite bande les ont abordé ...  
  
Deux minutes plus tard , il s'était fait gifler . Prévisible . Potter est amoureux d'Evans depuis sa première année , tout le monde sait ça . Et tout le monde sait aussi qu'elle n'éprouve rien pour lui . C'est une des choses qui me remonte le moral ,quand je suis de mauvaise humeur , de savoir que Potter s'est encore fait jeter .  
  
Furieux , Potter est venu vers moi . Bien sûr ... Dès qu'il est de mauvaise humeur , il se défoule sur quelqu'un ... Et de préférence sur moi et , parfois ,sur Rosier . Parce qu'on lui tient tête , qu'on est pas béats d'admiration devant le grand Potter et le divin Black ... Il a commencé à m'insulter , m'appelant 'Snivellus' -un surnom idiot qu'ils m'ont attribué- , et j'ai voulu sortir ma baguette , mais c'était trop tard . Il avait déjà lancé un 'wingardium leviosa' , et , moi et Rosier , on s'est retrouvé à deux mètres au dessus du sol . Je lui hurlais des injures , mais il continuait à rire bêtement , et les autres élèves l'imitaient . Et puis , Evans est arrivé , furieuse , et elle a pris ma défense . J'ai failli mourir de honte à ce moment . Potter et Black nous ont lâchés , et Evans s'est retourné vers moi . J'ai cru qu'elle attendait des remerciements . Alors je lui ai lancé que je n'avais pas besoin d'aide d'une sang de bourbe . Et je suis parti en courant ... Je n'aurais jamais dû lui dire ça . Je sens que je l'ai blessée , et ... Ca me fait mal . J'ai envie de me taper la tête contre les murs . Est ce qu'il se pourrait que j'éprouve des sentiments pour ...Evans ? Impossible . Je me connais suffisamment pour savoir que jamais je ne serais amoureux d'une sang-de-bourbe , à gryffondor , qui plus est ... Mais alors , pourquoi est ce que je suis si troublé en sa présence ? Et pourquoi est ce que je ressens le besoin d'écrire dans ce stupide cahier ??  
  
lundi 9 janvier 1976 :  
  
En me réveillant , j'ai retrouvé mon sac dans une position différente que je l'avais laissé en me couchant . Je suis très observateur pour ce genre de détail , depuis que mon frère m'a ... infligé une correction lorsqu'il s'est aperçu , en voyant un tiroir ouvert , que je lui avait volé sa baguette , lorsque j'avais 8 ans . Pourtant , rien ne manquait : tous mes parchemins et mes livres y étaient , non ensorcelés ... Peut-être que l'intrus cherchait mon devoir d'enchantements ? En tous cas , c'était forcément quelqu'un de Serpentard ...  
  
Nous avons eu cours de potions en première heure . Lovegood nous a fait faire le philtre d'amour , et nous a même proposé de l'essayer , pour voir s'il était réussi . Bien entendu , la classe a déguerpi dès la sonnerie ... L'effet dure 24 heures .  
  
J'ai un mauvais pressentiment . Ca ne m'étonnerait pas que la petite bande de Black ne fasse une mauvaise blague avec le philtre... J'ai vu Black sourire à Potter d'un air entendu ; avant de me lancer un regard féroce.  
  
L'après-midi , j'ai rendu mon devoir d'enchantements . Je suis assez fier de moi , mais , en louchant sur le devoir de Potter , j'ai vu qu'il avait plus écrit que moi .Ca m'a donné mal au coeur .  
  
mardi 10 janvier 1977 :  
  
Ce matin , dans la salle commune , il y avait une note épinglée . L'équipe de quidditch a besoin d'un nouveau poursuiveur , depuis que Wilkes a fait une chute de 15 mètres en se prenant un cognard ... J'aurais bien aimé essayer , mais un coup d'oeil vers ceux qui semblaient enthousiastes , et j'ai su que je n'avais aucune chance . Ce n'est pas que je sois plus mauvais qu'un autre au quidditch -je pratique depuis que j'ai 6 ans- , mais l'équipe des serpentards est recrutée en fonction de l'importance et de la fortune . Face à Malfoy ou à Frames , je n'ai aucune chance ...  
  
Je sais enfin le mauvais coup que Potter préparait : ce matin , pendant le petit déjeuner , Evans s'est levée de table et est allée embrasser Potter sur la bouche , devant tout le monde ... Elle n'a pas voulu le lâcher , même quand les profs sont intervenus ... Et , bien entendu , Potter n'a récolté qu'une petite retenue . Enfin ... Au moins , je sais qu'Evans sera furieuse en se réveillant , et qu'elle haïra mille fois plus Potter pour lui avoir joué ce coup là ! Et ça me console ...  
  
mercredi 11 janvier :  
  
J'ai eu 90 sur 100 à mon devoir d'enchantements . C'est bien , mais j'espérais mieux .En voyant la tête de Potter , je pense que lui aussi s'attendait à mieux . En défense contre les forces du mal , qu'on a en commun avec les poufsouffles , Rosier n'a pas arrêté de me parler de la fille dont il est éperdument amoureux , et qui était assise juste devant nous ... Je pense que c'est peine perdue , je l'ai entendu murmurer à sa copine que 'Sirius lui avait fait un clin d'oeil' , l'air tout excité . Je me demande ce que les filles trouvent à ce crétin immature . Justement , en parlant de la petite bande , le sujet du devoir était : "comment reconnaître et tuer un loup-garou" ... Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de ricaner , et le prof a cru que c'était de l'ironie ... Moins dix points pour Serpentard ...  
  
J'ai revu Potter , dans le couloir . Il était seul ... Et sortait de la bibliothèque , la joue droite rouge et brûlante . J'ai préféré me glisser dans la salle en faisant semblant de ne pas l'avoir vu , plutôt que d'affronter sa 'majesté Potter' énervé ... Dans la bibliothèque , j'ai vu sans surprise Evans , rouge et furieuse , comme à chaque fois qu'elle parle à Potter ... Mais cette fois-ci , elle semblait vraiment lui en vouloir , pour le coup du philtre d'amour ... J'ai fait semblant de chercher un livre , et je suis sorti en vitesse .  
  
jeudi 12 janvier :  
  
Cette nuit , j'ai fait un rêve étrange ... Je sais qu'il était étrange , que Evans , Potter , Weasley et moi en étions les personnages principaux , mais je ne m'en rappelle plus très bien ... Il faudra que j'aille vérifier la signification de tout ça à la bibliothèque .  
  
Pendant le petit déjeuner , Malfoy m'a rappellé que la réunion pour les aspirants mangemorts était vendredi ... Un vendredi 13 . J'ai fait passer le message à Rosier , qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées en contemplant sa poufsouffle , qui elle même avait les yeux fixés sur Black ...  
  
Après les potions - où j'ai encore eu 100 pour 100 à un devoir - , je suis passé rapidement à la bibliothèque , rayon prédictions et rêves . Il n'y avait pas grand monde : deux Serdaigles de 1ère , et ... Lily Evans . On dirait qu'elle passe sa vie à la bibliothèque ., celle là .Elle avait l'air très fatiguée , complètement affalée sur ses bouquins . Je n'ai pas trouvé grand chose sur mon rêve . Dans 'Les rêves et leur signification' , j'ai trouvé que des personnes qui auraient des caractéristiques propres pouvaient servir , lors d'un rêve , à faire des comparaisons . Ca expliquerait la présence de Potter? Lui contre moi?? Pour . Evans? ridicule . Et , en plus , que viendrait faire Weasley, dans ce cas là?  
  
Malfoy est entré dans le dortoir , et , dès qu'il m'a vu , il a grimacé et est parti , sans rien dire . Peut-être qu'il s'attendait à ce qu'il n'y ait personne? Pour . Chercher quelque chose , par exemple? Je crois bien que c'est lui , mon mystérieux intrus . Mais que voulait il? Et est ce qu'il l'a trouvé?  
  
# # # #  
  
Voilà , j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu . Je ne sais absolument pas ce que ça vaut , c'est ma première fic sur Rogue et seulement ma 3ème sur Harry Potter . {se bouffe les ongles} . Reviews , sioupléé !! ^^ 


End file.
